When I First Meet You Again
by his-little-troll
Summary: Maybe boggarts weren't all so bad, as long as Arthur never ever had to see one again.


Hollars 6

**When I First Meet You Again**

_*Arthur gets a surprise during his first Advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson. It leaves him shaken, and confused._

Everyone else was laughing and clapping their hands after the last guy had turned his large snake into a writhing, wriggly pink feather boa. It hadn't been all that funny, but the group was still on the high of hilarity of everything else. Now it was his turn.

He was horrified, a bit. He expected to see his father stare back at him any second, glowering at him with those disapproving eyes. Or see his ex-boyfriend, laughing hysterically at his fumbling attempts at lovemaking. Arthur wasn't afraid of much, but when he was scared, he never went half-way. And he had no clue how he'd possibly make Uther or Val ridiculous. They were both brooding and a bit ridiculous and it was surprising they'd hated each other so much at the end, honestly.

So he stepped forward a lot more pale than usual, and certainly shaking. He'd been dreading this since he'd read about it at the beginning of the semester. The feather boa gave one last dying wave and then with a pop and brief flash of smoke, it was gone.

Someone raven haired and doe eyed and pale as ivory stood before him, something pained and broken in his gaze. Arthur gasped as something twisted in his gut, his heart speeding to a reckless pace. Heat flared to life, and Arthur watched in horror as the boy before him screamed, a horrible wailing sound that stretched into his name, orange and red and blue curling around a red shirt and old worn boots. Fire brushed against Arthur's robes as he'd rushed forward, not realizing what he was doing.

He heard a voice, far off and raw, crying. The word spun around his head, desperately trying to find it's home. "Merlin! No, Merlin, God I'm sorry," the voice sobbed, too loud in the room that was suddenly very quiet. He felt strong hands pulling him back by the shoulders, and he struggled against it, that voice still echoing in his head. The desperate cries only twisted with the wailing moan of "Arthur," as the boy stared into his eyes, accusing and angry and somehow not burned up entirely.

Something knocked him on the head, and he was certain he'd heard someone give a disarming spell. The boggart changed to a tottering spider and then erupted into tap-dancing.

He could still hear the voice, the name _Mer_lin dragged out like pulled teeth, and it wasn't until he noticed his lips stumbling over the word that he realized it was him calling out for this boy who he'd never even seen.

Someone else whispered a spell in his ear, followed by a hasty apology as his world faded very slowly into the dull blackness of sleep.

_Arthur. Arthur, I'm alright. You don't need to be worried anymore._

Something soothing and warm rubbed against his hand, and the darkness around him became less heavy, less stifling. He breathed easy as the whispering continued.

_I didn't think you remembered, Arthur. I'm sorry I didn't come to you sooner. It's alright. I'll explain everything._

Everything was warm, and far too comfortable to be waking up. Even so, he could feel the effects of the spell wearing off rapidly.

He blinked owlishly, waiting for the world to focus, terrified to see that black and white and blue blur sharpen. He'd known, just from the shape that it was the same boy.

_Merlin._

It was Merlin who was rubbing a soothing circle into his hand, his ravenclaw robes folded neatly on the bed. He still wore dark blue though, and the color suited him so well that Arthur felt himself gape for a moment. His mouth snapped shut and his cheeks burned red with embarrassment, so he responded as he always did.

"Who on earth are you?" His voice was very irritable and damnably shaky, but he had just watched this boy burn to death, essentially, so he excused himself on the rare show of awkward vulnerability.

"Um. I'm Merlin. You were literally just calling for me a few minutes ago?" Merlin raised his eyebrows and frowned. "I thought you knew who I was?" His voice was patiently questioning and for some reason that irritated Arthur more.

"Well, I don't. Why are you so dirty?" Dirt was smudged on Merlin's nose and his chin and his shirt sleeves were covered up to the elbow with drying mud. "Did you just go roll around in the mud?"

"Nice to know you're still as prattish as ever, Arthur." Merlin sighed, reaching a dirt caked hand to push Arthur's hair back. "I was helping Gaius in Herbology."

"Is prattish even a word?" Arthur scowled, and tried very hard not to lean his head forward into Merlin's hand. He wasn't some blushing school girl, falling in love at first sight and all that nonsense. "I'm _not_ a prat."

"Will you shut up or ask the right questions? Don't you want to know why you saw me in the boggart?" Merlin's voice was definitely less patient, and something in Arthur unfurled a bit at that.

Arthur crossed his arms stubbornly, sticking his chin out. He didn't say anything, but he couldn't help the imploring look he eased at the very bright, very blue eyes staring steadily back at him.

"Well, you're going to have to ask, you idiot. I'm not just going to spill the beans." Merlin crossed his arms as well, and leaned back in his chair until he was slouching all the way back with an Arthur-worthy stubborn scowl.

"_Fine, _Mer_lin_. Why did I—" and then the words froze in his throat, a rock he couldn't speak beyond. He felt the panic welling up again, saw those blue eyes so angry and so desperate and suddenly he was having a panic attack, hand waving out wildly for water.

"God, I'm sorry, Arthur. I didn't think... I didn't realize it would be that hard to mention it." Merlin hurriedly grabbed him a glass of water from the table. "Um, God, are you going to be alright? Are you ready to talk about this?"

Arthur considered for a moment, gasping in breaths as he forced himself to calm down. He was being an idiot. He really was. Merlin was fine, and a complete stranger. Why couldn't he do this? With another look at Merlin, who was biting his lip in a ridiculously attractive way, and looking at him with way too much concern for a complete stranger, Arthur resigned himself to absolutely needing to know.

"Is there a short version or something?" He choked out the request, taking another long drink of water.

"I'm your wizard boyfriend from a thousand years ago and you're the reincarnation of Arthur Pendragon, the Once and Future King? Our names are not at all a coincidence, I saw you die, you found out I had magic when magic was forbidden, it's a long and painful story and I'd really rather not try to shorten it because I have been obsessing over this for way, way longer than you'd imagine." The boys voice was very quick and a bit squeaky and the story was insane, but Arthur let himself mull it over.

"That's insane. Absolutely bonkers, and I don't think I believe a word of it." Arthur shook his head, pinching his nose as he tried to wrap his mind around the tale. Merlin gave a strangled sort of nose and Arthur shot him a questioning look.

"Sorry, it's just… I know you only do that when you're thinking really deeply and critically. I haven't seen you do that in ages." Merlin sounded breathless, and he'd begun to wring his hands. "Look, I know you don't believe me, but maybe if we… uh… hung out some? Want to go for a butterbeer or?" Merlin trailed off, clearly holding his breath. Arthur wondered if he realized he'd done that. He considered waiting to see if Merlin would begin breathing on his own, but he became suddenly very tired and very ready to go back to sleep. Apparently, going batshit crazy over a complete stranger took its toll on a person.

"Yes, sure, absolutely." He leaned back, fighting to keep his eyes open. Merlin gave him a half-smile, hands resting back on the bed, clearly itching to hold Arthur's again. "Oh, god, you're one of those shy types," Arthur mumbled, reaching his hand out and grabbing hold of Merlin's. "I just watched you burn to death and cried like a baby. I think it's ok if you hold my hand."

Merlin took a deep breath, grin flashing up at him, and Arthur felt himself smile back involuntarily. Those soothing circles were back on his palm, and Arthur had a feeling that this was something Merlin was used to doing. Maybe Merlin was dating someone already? Someone who needed lots of comforting? That didn't sit well with Arthur, but he couldn't be bothered to examine the feeling when he was suddenly very warm again and very cozy. He tugged Merlin's hand towards him, sighing when he'd successfully dragged Merlin's hand to his chest and intertwined his fingers into Merlin's thin ones.

"Hm, go to sleep, you git. And this time you better wake up quickly." Merlin was mumbling, closer, pushing Arthur over. Arthur felt his whole body flare up with warmth and hummed happily. His eyes had already slid closed when Merlin curled around him, wrapping him up in Merlin's limbs and softness like a warm, delicious smelling blanket.

Maybe boggarts weren't all so bad, as long as Arthur never ever had to see one again.


End file.
